glee_season5not_the_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Glee season5(Not the reality) Wiki
Sypnosis This is a new year at McKinley and the New Directions recruit new members after the graduation of the olders(Artie,Tina,Blaine,Sam and Britanny).After have win the Nationals two years in a row,the glee club is at is top.Everybody want to be in the popular gang who is the singers. Cast Main cast Lea Michele as Rachel Berry Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams Matthew Morrisson as Will Shuester Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Recurring cast Special guest stars/Appearences Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright Kate Hudson as Cassandra July Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux Guest stars Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Lindsay Pearce as Harmony McGowell Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Michael Weisman as Kyle Harrisson Matheus Fernandes as Shawn Garcìa Aylin Bayramoglu as Victoria Sussman McKynleigh Abraham as Heather Green Charlie Lubeck as George Davis Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Dot-Marie Jones as Coach Beiste Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Heather Morris as Britanny Pearce Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Oliver Kieran-Jones as Adam Crawford Co-stars Brad Ellis as Brad Episodes 1.Find my way After the graduation of the seniors,the New Directions are only 7.They need new voices to make the choir win again.Everybody want to be in the club consider as legend.There's just few places in the glee club.Emma want a family and ask someone of special for some advices.In spill of the fun events,the joy is not in the air at McKinley.Jake thinks that Marley cheating on him.Ryder as finally accept to rejoin the ND after the catfish story of the last year.Meanwhile,Blaine go to his first class at the NYADA and he thinks that he not good enough for that.Rachel,Santana and Kurt have finally accept him in there appartment.Kurt hava always that bitter taste in the mouth.Adam to.He's jealous of Blaine.Blaine always want ask to Kurt to marry him because he's convince that he in love with him. Songs Let it be(The Beatles)Kyle Harrisson,Thrift shop(Macklemore)Stoner Brett,Just give me a reason(Pink and Nate Ruess)Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose,I knew you were trouble(Taylor Swift)Heather Green,A horse with no name(America)George Davis,Radioactive(Imagine Dragons)Blaine Anderson,Daylight(Maroon 5)Shawn Garcìa,Radio Ga Ga(Queen)Betty Pillsbury,Domino(Jessie J)New Directions 2.Kiss,kiss goodbye The New Directions are more powerful than ever because of the new members.Now twelve persons in the club,the atmosphere is electric.Because of Marley cheating on Jake in the summer,they don't talk anymore.Heather and Betty don't love each other and a new audition changes everything.That new girl want to be the shining star of the group whatever the price.Ryder had a declaration for Marley that she cannot believe.A treasure is found in the toilet room.An accident,move upside down everybody.Sue gives advices on the babies to Will and Emma. -There's no NY scenes in this episode Songs When I was your man(Bruno Mars)Jake Puckerman,Set fire to the rain(Adele)Frida Romero,Hallujah(Lionel Richie)Victoria Sussman,Perfect(Hedley)Marley Rose,Please don't leave me(P!nk)Marley Rose and the ND 3.Bitter tears The sudden death of Finn come to the ears of the NY people.The newbies didn't touch by this accident help Rachel to prepare the funerals.The ND will sing to the funerals.Cry is the only way to eject the pain.Everybody is reunited for him and the silence is heavy.Nobody want to said a stupid thing so nobody talk.The dramatic situation made everybody so sad.This event made Rachel realise that she cannot forget Finn.He is her first love and the one true.She always love him. -This episode mark the return of Rory Flanagan,Quinn Fabray,Mike Chang,Tina Cohen-Chang,Burt Hummel,Carole Hudson-Hummel,Mercedes Jones,Artie Abrams and Noah Puckerman Songs My heart will go on(Céline Dion)Quinn Fabray,Santana Lopez and Tina Cohen-Chang,Mad World(Gary Jules)ND,Heartless(The Fray)Heather Green,Kyle Harrisson and Joe Hart,Fade to black(Metallica)Will Schuester and ND boys,Goodbye my lover(James Blunt)Rachel Berry,Time for Miracles(Adam Lambert)Rory Flanagan,Hurt(Christina Aguilera)Victoria Sussman,Dreams on(Aerosmith)George Davis,Shawn Garcìa and Betty Pillbury,When You're Gone(Avril Lavigne)ND girls. 4.We R who we R Will declare that Emma is pregnant and everybody is happy.He says that when everybody says the truth the life is simple.He gave an homework to the club.This homework is to say to each other one thing about ourselves.Jake:He is half-black,half-white and half-Jewish Marley:She is anorexic Kitty:She has been touch,sexually talking Wade:He consider himself like a girl Ryder:He's also been touch Joe:He had the crush on Kitty Sugar:She's asperger Betty:She's mean 'cuz she angry of her wheelchair Shawn:He think that being little cut him possibilities in the life George:He lose his twin when his born.He felt that nobody understand him Kyle:He is gay,his parents didn't know and he had the crush on someone Victoria:She want to be a cheerleader but she can't because she's Muslim Heather:She's adopted her parents leave her when she was 3 Frida:She is a little bit selfish.Meanwhile,at NY,Blaine prowl around Kurt and Adam is not happy. Songs Grenade(Bruno Mars)Joe Hart and Kitty Wilde,We are never getting back together(Taylor Swift)Kurt Hummel,Good girl gone bad(Rihanna)Frida Romero, Category:Browse Category:Recurring cast